Dreams always lead to something
by CastleAlwaysForever
Summary: Beckett has a dream. Takes place in season 4. 1st chapter is hurt/comfort cute. 2nd chapter is Smut.
1. Chapter 1

**Its a bit OOC but I just really wanted to write something. This is in an AU but it could go in season four maybe like after cuffed.**

**I realize that I am not a good writer and this is my first attempt at smut (2nd chapter) so be gentle to me in your reviews but if you have any constructive criticism that would be great to include so that I can improve my writing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters they belong to ABC and the wonderful, awesomesauce, brilliant AWM :)**

Kate Beckett and Richard Castle were good friends. They were partners and helped each other though every case. They both wanted to be together, for a long time now. Ever since that kiss she had wanted him so badly. She just needed to find the right time to tell him. But it needed to happen soon she was so in love and she never wanted him to leave her side. He had her back and she knew that.

Castle invited Beckett over for diner. They usually had dinner together just as friends laughing and having a good time. Alexis and Martha were gone for a while. Martha had decided to take a weekend vacation with Alexis to go shopping and Castle had relentlessly agreed to let Martha take his credit card. How stupid of me who knows what they could possibly come back with..

After dinner they decided to watch a movie.

"Castle, what movie do you want to watch?"

"You're the lady, you pick!" She rolled her eyes.

"Lets do this one" She pointed to the movie in the case.

They stuck it in and began. Kate was getting tired and snuggled up next to Castle on the couch. He was very comforting and soon she was fast asleep. Beckett had never fallen asleep at his house on their dinner and movie nights before.

He noticed her beautiful sleeping soundly in his arms. He picked up the remote and turned the TV off, he did not want to wake her. He slowly scooted from under her. He observed her sleep on his couch for a while taking in the beauty that lay before him.

He picked her soft body up and walked her to the bedroom laying her down. He kissed the top of her head like a father would do to his daughter. He said goodnight and went out to the living room. He had decided to sleep on the couch. Castle had slowly drifted to sleep but soon heard noises coming from the bedroom. He was a bit worried as he heard faint cries. He needed to go see what was wrong. He needed to protect her.

"Castle. Oh god Castle no. No! I love you !."

Castle was startled and rushed over to the side of the bed she was on. Her soft leg was sticking out from under the covers and part of her back was exposed. Her face was buried deep into the pillow.

"Kate." he said in a soft voice has he kneeled on the side of the bed, as a young child would do as if they were saying their prayers.

He lifted her head slowly off the pillow as gently as he could so that he wouldn't startle her. Her green eyes looked deeply into the sea of blue that gazed at her. He wiped the tears on her cheeks off her face and sat beside her. He slowly helped her sit up as trying not to expose any more of her body than what already was. She pulled the sheets over her so that Castle would not see anything, she didn't want him to, not just yet. But even if she was totally naked in front of her he wouldn't look. He had too much respect for her. He didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable and that's what made Castle such a great guy.

"Kate."

"Ye-ah" she said as she was having trouble finding words.

"What's up? You were saying my name. Is everything okay?"

Beckett and Castle usually kept things to themselves. They did not speak openly to each other about their feelings. Kate just wanted him now and she could not keep telling herself she didn't. She wanted her wall to come down and she wanted Castle to help her. She wanted to speak openly with him and now was the time.

"No Castle nothing is okay I don't want to lose you!" She turned in bed facing away from him, scooting to the other side.

"I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere. What happened?"

"Bad dream.. Y-you were shot and it was my f-fault. You followed me and I didn't mean for-"

"Shh Kate everything is fine. I am right here."

He did something Kate did not expect. She was still turned away from him when she felt his warm hand on her back rubbing in tiny circles. She was startled but content. She didn't mind anymore, she was so madly in love with him.

"Kate I am just going to stay here awhile. There won't any silly business." He was still fully clothed and he wasn't planning on taking anything off.

To his surprise she turned to him and scooted closer nestling her head on his chest. He put both of his arms around her never wanting to let her go and squeezed her tight to his chest. She fell asleep in his arms and he laid her on the bed and snuggled next to her keeping her warm. He pulled the sheets on top of them and he slowly drifted off to sleep.

Sun shined through the window Castle opened his eyes and found Kate snuggled up against him just like he had left her there. He got up quickly to close the curtains, afraid that she was going to wake. It was darker in the room now and he walked back to the bed and snuggled up next to her again. Her face was so cute and her hair was falling all down around her face framing it as if it were a perfect photograph. She blinked and opened her eyes.

**Hope you guys enjoyed!** **Reviews Please:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I decided to separate the chapters because this one is smut and I just felt like they should be separate. If you don't like smut don't read it. Enjoy:)**

"Castle put your hands on me."

"Okay." He obeyed her because she needed it and he knew that he wanted to comfort her.

He wrapped his soft warm hands around her body squeezing her tight. He moved one of his hands to her hair and looked at her face.

"Kate did you know that you are beautiful." He said more of a statement than a question.

Kate Beckett was in bed with Richard Castle. When she first met him never in a million years did she think this day would come. She felt happy. Any worries she had slowly drifted away. They lay there for a while resting in each other's arms, It felt so natural.

She put her hands on his chest and started rubbing up and down,

"Castle... I want you."

"Kate wha?.." He said knowing exactly what she meant. He just wanted to make sure.

"Shhh. Castle..don't speak."

His face lit up a smile. They were finally in bed together and she was all over him.

"Kate are you sure you want to do this?"

"Rick, I love you. And Yes."

"I love you too Kate"

She unbuttoned the top button of his shirt.

"You must be uncomfortable with all these clothes on." She said with a smirk on her face.

"Yeah a little" He said, really turned on by her bedroom voice.

She slowly unbuttoned the rest of his buttons and ran her hands down him. He was muscular it was more than she expected. Castle wrapped his hands to her back slowly unclasping her bra. It slid down and she felt a shiver down her spine. He pulled her shirt up over her head. He put his hands on her stomach.

"Rick your hands are warm" She said with a smile

He grabbed her and kissed her. They were both enjoying it so much. When they finally released, Kate found herself on top of him breathing heavy. He let her catch her breath before pulling her in tighter to him. She was so turned on and so ready but they wanted to take it slow and enjoy every minute of it.

Her nipples started to harden. He was reached into her pants past her silky panties. He felt the warm wet folds meet his fingers. She winced.

"God Kate, you're really wet." She giggled and Castle loved that so much.

He started to unbutton her pants they slid off her and she helped pull them down. He touched her and slid his finger back down to her crease.

He felt her clit and rubbed the hard bud a bit before sliding a finger into her. She desperately wanted him in there but this was good for now. He started pumping in and out then added a second finger.

"Kate you're so tight." he said as he pushed in and out.

"Ohh Rick.. mmm.." she moaned as he went faster. She was losing control.

Was this really happening?

Was she dreaming?

"Pinch me Rick."

He pinched her and she screamed. First of all because of the pinch and second because of how fast and hard he was going. She reached down and touched herself. Castle loved seeing her like this, it was a different side to her. And he liked that side.

She was almost over the edge.

"Castle harder!"

He shoved his fingers into her so hard that time she lost control. She fell on him with all her weight. He grabbed her and hugged her as tight as he could. Her fingers dug into his back squeezing him.

She felt the bulge in his pants getting bigger. She undid his belt and slid his pants all the way down his legs. Her heart was pounding. She ripped his boxers off. He was bigger than she had expected.

"Oh god Castle."

"Is something wrong Kate?" He asked with a smirk look on his face.

"Um no its just that.. um." But before she could finish he slid into her only slowly at first but then deeper.

"Oh shit Castle."

"Kate you're so tight!"

"You're so big!" They said in unison.

"Please go faster."

"No."

"God Castle please."

"I like to see you like this Kate, begging me to do something that I'm not going to do" He said as she chuckled.

"Castle kiss me."

"Not yet."

"God Castle do somthing, please...go faster you're killin' me here." So many things were flying out of her mouth that moment she barely had time to breathe.

"I'll kiss you when you're there Kate" he moved faster now, not much but enough, he pressed his hands either side of her head, changing his angle and thrusting into her.

"Shit Rick! Mmmm." She moaned as she went over the edge.

She was calming down from her high and Castle had fallen beside her. He looked at her staring into her beautiful eyes.

She was feeling something inside that she had never felt before. An emotion had struck her she was so happy that she let a tear shed down her eye.

"Kate did I..." He couldn't finish she interrupted.

"No Castle its not you.. well it is you..its just I never want this to end."

"Shh Kate I know" He cuddled her in his arms wiping the tear from her cheek with his soft thumb.

"I love you Rick" she said as she stared deep into his eyes.

"I love you too Kate"

"Thank you" She said shyly.

"For what?"

"For being there for me."

"Always"

She cuddled up onto him. They fit like perfect puzzle pieces. They were meant to be together forever and always.

**I hope you guys liked this. I felt like I rushed it a bit but I just wanted to get it done and uploaded. Reviews please?:)**


End file.
